Fue idea tuya
by Almar-chan
Summary: No sabía en qué momento se le había ocurrido la idea de pintarla así pero estaba más que encantada. Lo que en principio parecía una tarde aburrida podía acabar en una noche digna de recordar.


**¡Hola! Me presento, soy Almar-chan, y vengo con un one-shot que se me ocurrió escribiendo un momento del capítulo de otro de mis fanfics, que a su vez se me ocurrió gracias a cierta frase de la película Titanic XD así que no lo he podido evitar y lo he escrito! Ya sabéis cuando se te mete una idea en la cabeza no puedes dejar de pensar en eso hasta que lo haces.  
**

**Pues bien, no me entretengo, os dejo leyendo ^^  
**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí.  
**

**Advertencia: Lime. La verdad es que dudo entre dejarlo en T o subirlo a M por este motivo... no sé... ójala existiera el T+ jeje  
**

* * *

**Fue idea tuya **

La noche había caído. La oscuridad era acompañada por una fuerte tormenta en el exterior que empapaba los cristales de aquel salón. En el interior, el fuego en la chimenea impedía que la noche y la tormenta refrescaran el ambiente.

Ino trató de ocultar su sonrisa mordiéndose el labio con suavidad. No podía evitar sonreír al ver el rostro tan concentrado de Sai mientras se esmeraba en plasmarla sobre un lienzo.

Volteó la cabeza para apreciar su cuerpo desnudo. No sabía en qué momento de aquella lluviosa tarde se le había ocurrido la idea de pintarla así pero estaba más que encantada. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era que, aun teniéndola a ella a escasos dos metros, completamente desnuda y recostada sobre el diván, simplemente se limitaba a pintar y a observarla.

¿Cómo podía él estar tan tranquilo mientras que ella sentía todo su interior arder de excitación y un fuerte cosquilleo la recorría cada vez que Sai posaba su mirada en alguna parte de su ser para retratarla?

Movió ligeramente las piernas, buscando encontrar en el roce el placer que anhelaba desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

―Ino…

La joven protestó con aire cansado, se inclinó hacia la mesita al lado del diván para alcanzar su copa de vino y aprovechó el momento para beber un pequeño sorbo y saborearlo.

―Acabas de perder la postura por completo ―protestó Sai con su habitual tono monótono de voz.

―Pues ven a colocarme de nuevo ―sugirió ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Sin realizar ninguna mueca o aspaviento, Sai dejó con cuidado sus pinceles y se levantó en dirección a su acompañante. La sonrisa de Ino se hizo aún mayor.

El joven se agachó junto a ella y lo primero que hizo fue retirarle la copa de vino de las manos, dejándola de nuevo en la mesita bajo la atenta mirada de ella. Acto seguido trazó el contorno de su cintura con la mano y movió su pierna hasta dejarla en el lugar adecuado. Ante este contacto, la joven no pudo evitar un leve suspiro de satisfacción.

―Tócame más ―le pidió.

Cualquier otra chica se hubiera muerto de vergüenza al pedir algo así, pero Ino no. Ella sabía qué es lo que quería y cuándo lo quería, sin dudar y sin ruborizarse.

Del mismo modo, cualquier otro habría saltado sobre ella dispuesto a cumplir todos sus deseos, pero no Sai. No el imperturbable Sai.

Él se giró levemente para observarla a los ojos aunque sin retirar la mano de su pierna.

―Fue idea tuya hacer esto ―le dijo.

―¡Fue tuya! ―exclamó ella.

―Mi idea fue salir y dibujarte rodeada de flores. Cuando comenzó a llover fuiste tú quien llenó el salón de jarrones con flores y me pidió que la dibujara sin ropa ―contestó él acabando con su pequeña sonrisa habitual.

―Ya estoy harta de salir y que me dibujes, quería hacer algo nuevo. No pensaba que fueras a tardar tanto.

―Sólo quiero que salga bien ―añadió Sai mientras peinaba suavemente con los dedos su largo cabello rubio hasta que este caía grácilmente por su hombro y la orilla del diván.

Dicho esto, se levantó y se dispuso a volver a su asiento.

―Espera ―le pidió Ino tomándole de la mano― Bésame y te prometo que me portaré bien… hasta que acabes ―dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

―Está bien ―accedió él sin pensárselo dos veces.

―Pero un beso de verdad, nada de un besito en la mejilla o un…

Antes de que ella pudiera acabar su frase Sai reclamó sus labios. Poco más necesitó Ino para aprovechar su oportunidad. Se aferró con fuerza a los hombros de su amante y disfrutó del placer de sus labios contra los suyos.

No contenta con eso, decidió profundizar en el beso. Mordió suavemente el labio del joven y este le dejó paso al instante. Sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar la una con la otra pero con dulzura y sin prisa.

Sentir el sabor de su amante con un toque de vino le provocaba una sensación indescriptible. Sólo quería más y más. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse e inconscientemente, bajando por sus brazos, llevó sus manos al pecho de Sai y siguió bajando con deseo renovado.

Justo en ese instante el moreno cortó el beso para desgracia de Ino. El pintor suspiró.

―Ya te has vuelto a descolocar ―le dijo con su voz neutra ante lo cual ella sólo pudo reír suavemente.

Esta vez sí, comportándose bien tal y como había prometido hacer, se colocó en su posición tratando de no moverse.

Así, no pudo evitar volver a pensar en Sai, en lo relajado que parecía cada vez que se ponía a pintar. Se le notaba en su ambiente, cómodo y feliz y por eso mismo a ella le encantaba verlo dibujar.

Del mismo modo, su ambiente eran las flores. Era donde se sentía más cómoda. Por eso no estaba nerviosa por dejar que su amante, con quien realmente ya habían compartido tantas cosas, la pintara así.

Por eso había llenado la sala con jarrones y flores, todas ellas con su significado especial, aunque Sai no los conociera si bien Ino no tendría ningún problema en decírselo si él se interesaba. Dalias y azaleas que representaban la pasión, jazmín y orquídeas la sensualidad, y las rosas rojas… definitivamente es el único significado que no le podría confesar, no todavía.

De momento no estaba preparada para hablar de amor y sabía que él tampoco. Poco a poco se iba abriendo más a ella y notaba como lo intentaba cada día, pero sencillamente, era demasiado pronto para hablar de palabras mayores.

Aunque sonara un poco blando por su parte, ella estaba feliz con lo que tenían, ni más ni menos.

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó Sai de pronto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

―Uhm… en todo lo que te voy a hacer cuando acabes de dibujarme ―bromeó ella ocultando su verdadero tren de pensamiento.

―¿Y qué me vas a hacer? ―preguntó él con inocente interés y su habitual pequeña sonrisa. A su vez, ella también sonrió.

―Pues… te voy a hacer venir hacia aquí. Te voy a hacer que te quites la ropa… ¡No! Mejor yo te voy a quitar la ropa… Y cuando los dos estemos desnudos nos tumbaremos muy juntos sobre el diván y yo te besaré por todo el cuerpo y entonces empezaremos a…

―Ya he terminado ―anunció Sai cortando por completo toda la atmósfera que Ino había estado creando.

No obstante la joven sonrió. Así era él, así lo quería y… llevaría mucho tiempo hacerle aprender.

―¿Quieres verlo?

―Claro que sí ―añadió ella levantándose con rapidez.

Se apresuró en ponerse un suave batín de seda morada y cogió su copa de vino. Sai retiró su silla del caballete en el que estaba la pintura y dejó que Ino se sentara en su regazo para admirarlo.

La joven se quedó sin palabras. La pintura estaba hecha con trazos algo difuminados y los colores especialmente cálidos de las flores a su alrededor hacían que resaltaran mucho más sus ojos azules a los que Sai se había encargado de imprimir un suave brillo.

Se observó durante unos segundos. No la representación de su cuerpo o el fondo de flores, sino simplemente a su rostro. ¿De verdad era así como solía mirarle a él con tanta intensidad y… los sentimientos a flor de piel? En cualquier caso, en lugar de sentirse algo vulnerable se dio cuenta de que no le importaba en absoluto.

De pronto notó como Sai le besaba suavemente el hombro por encima de la prenda de seda.

―Me gusta mucho. La espera ha merecido la pena ―reconoció ella.

―Me alegro por ello ―contestó―. De verdad ―añadió con seriedad para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

Ambos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, con una apacible tranquilidad.

Sai comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Ino por encima del batín hasta llegar a su pecho, y deslizó la prenda del hombro para poder besar esta vez su piel desnuda. La joven suspiró complacida.

―Y… ―comenzó él a decir con un tono de voz más grave de lo habitual― ¿Te gustaría que te dijera todo lo que pienso yo hacer contigo?

Ino se volteó para observarle completamente asombrada. ¿Quién había dicho que tardaba en aprender? Borra eso, todo lo contrario. Para su deleite, aprendía muy deprisa.

―No ―contestó ella con decisión y encarándole―. La verdad… es que prefiero que me lo muestres.

Ino no pudo contener una sonrisa de satisfacción y dicho esto, decidió no perder ni un segundo más y volver a besarle. La noche todavía era joven y estaba dispuesta a disfrutarla todo lo que fuera posible.

* * *

**Y... FIN!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir historias tan cortas así que en cierto modo me ha resultado un tanto complicado jeje  
**

**Os agradecería mucho si me dejarais un review con vuestras impresiones del fic y si os parece que su clasificación e jeje  
**

**Un saludo!  
**

**Almar-chan  
**


End file.
